


Welcome to City of Monsters

by Jynxtaposition



Series: City of Monsters [1]
Category: City of Heroes, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jynxtaposition/pseuds/Jynxtaposition
Summary: This is a crossfic AU that’s been in my head since I first discovered Undertale. Most of the Undertale fans probably have no idea what City of Heroes/City of Villains was so I’ll try to sum it up and show why I connect the two.





	

CoH was a superhero (and supervillain) MMO that was active from 2004 to 2012. The creation of metahumans was triggered by the breaking of a seal on a sort of Pandora’s box decades ago. The most powerful of these are called Incarnates whose powers are linked to the gods of the past.  
  
Things they share in common with common Undertale fancanon that are important to my stories; teleportation, time travel (manipulation), soul crystals (containers), multiverse, multi timelines, pocket dimensions, and absorbing multiple souls. Metahumans would be viewed as Mages to the monsters of Undertale, with Incarnates being like Boss Mages or even god-like.  
  
Now the how the monsters of Underground came to meet the metahumans I will keep secret, I want to write it later. But it does involve Oroboros Time Menders working with the Portal Corporation and more importantly with DJ Zero who has set up an entire self sufficient pocket dimension to host monster refugees from destroyed timelines. The City of Monsters is populated with monsters from all AUs, a good spattering of random humans, and metahumans. It’s not a perfect place, crimes still are committed, but the metahumans try to keep the peace as best they can.  
  
If you are a former CoH player and want to share your story let me know. Otherwise it’s just me, myself, and I writing little stuffs.

My Story Ideas;  
[Sans Contrôle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8402281/chapters/19251061) : A Bara Sans meets a Necromancer (Interactive Story)  



End file.
